shadows_of_salusfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanderers
Wanderers were named by the Dagmar based on the movement patterns of the people. Wanderers travel in long trains and are constantly on the move. Wanderers travel in close-knit family groups and seldom have large amounts contact with outsiders. This isn't to say that Wanderers won't associate with non-Wanderers but Wanderers only associate with outsiders that have earned their respect through great deeds. Wanderer Life Wanderers never settle in a single location for very long thus village life is essentially non-existent; however, Wanderers do have a system of operation and governing though never located in a centralized location or building. Village life consists of a highly mobile society that is able to be set up and taken down in a matter of hours. Wanderers live in short squat buildings made of cloth and wood supports with a centrally located fire pit in the middle. Wanderers are often known for selling goods and services to other peoples and have been known to have great relations with the Dagmar and the occassional Emigdian. *The Wanderers were never conquered by the Temujin and the Temujin chose to leave them alone after several failed attempts to conquer Wanderer tribes ended up in total disaster just trying to track down the tribes. Gender Roles Wanderers are a matriarchal society, with the women deciding when and which direction to move. Each female is responsible for the family's safety and provision within the community as well as the family's financial affairs. In the event of the death of the matriarch of a family unit occurs the daughter of the matriarch has come of age and has no family of her own she is expected to raise to her mother's position. The new matriarchy members are expected to join another family unit related to themselves, normally the deceased matriarch's sister or cousin, to be under the protection of the relative and so the new matriarch may learn with some guidance and safety. Surviving tribe names: Boswell - one of the oldest Wanderer tribes, highly respected in the Wanderer societies for their knowledge, age, and proclivity for business success. Matriarch: Delphia Boswell Young - one of the newest Wanderer tribes, and looked on with contempt as this tribe was started by an upstart sister who refused to be under the protection and supervision of the early Smith tribe. Matriarch: Sasha Young Smith - a relatively young tribe but brilliant. In less than a century, the Smiths have come to rival the Boswells in power, financials, and numbers. Matriarch: Winona Smith Wanderer matriarch's wear colorful belts adorn with trinkets, one for each member under her protection, There were 94 Wanderer lines before the Sundering, only 3 remain post-Sundering, each led by a Matriarch known as the Mother. The Mother was the most powerful Matriarch in a Wanderer Family and wore a sash, instead of a belt, with trinkets on it for each family in her line. Mothers met yearly to discuss political, economic, and strategic issues affecting all Wanderers worldwide. Not all families share the same names as the tribe they belong to and some are only loosely affiliated with one of the matriarchs. Customary Greetings It is generally accepted as polite to greet someone with 'friend', though people closer to the speaker are addressed differently based on their relationships. Those who are closer to the speaker are called 'Cousin', and the innermost circle of friends are called siblings. Someone in a position of respect who is older than the speaker is referred to as Mother, Father, Grandmother, or Grandfather depending on the relative ages of the people in question and personal preference. To call someone 'friend' after previously calling them cousin, sibling, or (grand)parent is considered a sign that they have done something to deeply offend the speaker. Leaving off the title isn't unusual, however, in the case of private conversations or names that are said often. Common Phrases and Mentality It is the slow knife that finds its mark. Coin speaks the same language in every culture. Without wood the fire will die. It is within water that one learns to swim. You cannot walk straight when the road is bent. 'Example Names of Wanderers '(For character creation reference only) Personal names: * Raza * Mayaan * Hedeh * Amichai * Chayyim * Kelila * Nissa Family names (other than Clan names): * Etkin * Fuld Category:Races Category:Taican